In recent years, from the viewpoint of a concern for the environment, an aromatic polycarbonate (hereinafter, may be abbreviated as aromatic PC) resin formed by using recycled resources has been drawing attention. On the other hand, a cenosphere is lightweight and excellent in heat resistance; thus, the cenosphere is drawing attention as a raw material of a plastic filler, a light-weight aggregate of a refractory and the like, a sound absorbing material, and a heat insulating material, and has been conventionally used as a filler of a ceramic material. Patent Document 1 discloses a technology of imparting sufficient rigidity to a brittle ceramic layer without sacrificing the weight thereof by using a low density filler containing the cenosphere. Further, Patent Document 2 discloses an environmentally-friendly resin composition in which moldability and heat resistance of a polyester film are improved by adding coal ash to a polyester resin. Still more, Patent Document 3 discloses a plastic film formed of a resin composition in which a thermoplastic resin is blended with fly ash as coal ash.
However, there is no specific disclosure relating to the flame retardancy of the resin in any of Patent Documents 1 to 3. Regarding the flame retardancy, Patent Document 4 discloses a flame-retardant resin composition containing a polycarbonate resin and fly ash, but there is no description on the flame retardancy when a polyester resin is included in the resin composition, and a particle diameter of fly ash is limited to 10 μm or less.
Patent Document 1: JP 2005-515932 A
Patent Document 2: JP 2001-288370 A
Patent Document 3: JP 2000-017085 A
Patent Document 4: JP 2005-272808 A